csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Lying Game
The Lying Game is the fourteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis The death of a transgender showgirl appears to be related to an old rape case involving a congressman, and two of the suspects in a second murder case are discovered to have used a professional alibi-providing company to conceal their affair. Plot A drag queen is discovered dead in a men's bathroom at a hotel, leaving the CSIs with a plethora of suspects. After Sid Hammerback determines the victim was drowned, the CSIs discover she was part of a drag show that performed at the Taxes and Trades banquet at the hotel. Quentin "Misty" Conrad had a public spat at the dinner with Congressman Eric Garth. Before that, she was drinking with a hotel guest named Frank Clark and some of his friends, and he admits he helped her get into the dinner and was shocked when she went up to the congressman and got into a spat with him. The CSIs discover the connection: Garth was accused of raping Quentin's sister, Sarah, eight years ago in Connecticut. Flack and Stella interrogate the oily statesman, but he offers them only platitudes--and no DNA. They obtain his DNA off a baby rattle belonging to a constituent, and are able to link him to the rape, but not the murder. Mac and Danny work the case of a man found dead in a salt truck. Hammerback determines blunt force trauma was the cause of his demise. The CSIs are able to get an ID off a business card: Robert Gallagher. They take a trip to his company and meet his partners, Jackson Rudnick and Stephen Cross, both of whom have alibis, as does Dana Haynes, a woman whose golf ball was discovered close to the body. When Danny looks into the alibis, Jackson's and Dana's don't check out, leading them to the Alibi Network, a company that provides alibis for people involved in clandestine goings on. Jackson and Dana were having an affair, and the location they claim they actually were, the Soho Regency, checks out. Danny discovers traces of Epsom salt on the skateboard he determines was used to kill Robert, and that leads them back to Stephen, who was in the flotation tank at his gym shortly before Robert's murder. Mac interrogates him: Stephen saw Jackson's alibis--receipts indicating he was at advertising seminars--and erroneously thought he was being forced out the company. He killed Robert in a fit of anger when Robert denied knowledge of the "seminars." With Stella's encouragement, Lindsay tells Mac she's going home to Montana to testify at the trial of the man who killed her friends. She leaves a card for Danny, and watches him come back to the lab before leaving in taxi. Going back to the scene of Quentin's murder, Stella and Hawkes follow a trail of bleach from the toilet Quentin was killed in to the hotel room door of Frank Clark. His print is a match to one on Quentin's earring. When he found out Quentin was a man, his friends made fun of him. Later, he ran into Quentin in the bathroom and was ticked off when Quentin flirtingly rejected him. Flack, disgusted by his lack of remorse, arrests him. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Candis Cayne as Quentin Conrad * Rick Ravanello as Congressman Eric Garth * Jim Devoti as Steffen Cross * Ryan Bittle as Jackson Rudnick * Ben Parrillo as Frank Clark * Allicia Ziegler as Dana Haines * William Belli as Candy Darling * Jazzmun as Bambi * Jerry Zatarain, Jr. as Drew * Terasa Livingstone as Andrea Westbrook * Robert Merrill as Thomas Hanson * Lauren Melendez as Tracey * Brad Raider as Justin * Chaz Griffin as Sean * DaJuan Johnson as Trey Williams * Katerina Goode as Backup Dancer #1 * Kyausha Simpson as Backup Dancer #2 * Kevin Moore as Female Impersonator Trivia * Candis Cayne made her a special guest as Quentin Conrad in this episode. See Also